les lys de la douleur
by Kaede77
Summary: Envy comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue...bah oui, il est gentil...


**_Les lys de la douleur _**

Voila plusieurs jours qu'il marchait ainsi, sans destination, tel un fantôme errant sans but, ne pensant à rien et restant sourd au monde extérieur. Les jours passaient et laissaient place aux semaines qui elles laissaient place au mois, mais cela ne changeait rien… Il continuait à marcher, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige… il marchait. Puis un jour, il lui arriva quelque chose qui changera sa vie à jamais, mais il ne le savait pas encore….

C'était par une nuit de tempête, la pluie battait son plein mais il ne le remarquait pas, il était tellement absent qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; en quelques secondes il se retrouva par terre écrasé par une personne dont il ne pouvait voir le visage. Il lui fallut un temps pour reprendre ses esprits et se redresser, écartant du même coup l'être qui lui était tombé dessus.

La personne en question se releva quelques secondes après et, s'inclinant profondément, s'excusa :

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit le jeune homme, mais que….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que trois individus apparurent de nulle part, munis de torches enflammées et de faux :

-Sale racaille, tu ne nous échapperas pas cette fois !

Le jeune homme sentit derrière lui la peur de l'être qui, tentant de se protéger tenait desesperement son bras. Alors, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se décidât à le défendre. Sans que les trois aient eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il avait transformé son bras en une lame qui étincelât lorsqu'un éclair déchirât le ciel. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les trois hommes, pris de panique, s'enfuirent en hurlant :

-Décidément les humains ne changerons jamais, dit-il dans un soupir puis, se retournant vers l'être qui était a terre, il poursuivit, ça va aller ?

-Oui … oui mer ...merci

Puis relevant le capuchon qui couvrait son visage, elle continuat :

-Je m'appelle Kyra

Dès qu'il la vit, il l'aimât… elle n'était ni trop grande… ni trop petite… avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, de magnifiques yeux bleux où brillait une pointe de malice et un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu, si chaleureux…

-Envy, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main,

-Ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle, et merci je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'est rien mais dis moi que faisait tu dehors par une nuit pareille?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, lui répondit- elle en souriant.

-Oui c'est vrai, ajoutât- il en riant

-Que dirais-tu d'un café ?

-Quoi ? lui demandât le jeune homme étonné qu'elle ne parte pas en courant comme ses agresseurs

-Un café ? j'habite juste à coté et, avec le temps qu'il fait je pense que ça ne te ferait pas de mal… de plus, j'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu a fais.

Il la regardât pendant quelques instants avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous une pluie diluvienne, ils arrivèrent à la demeure de la jeune fille. Après être entrés elle lui montra le sofa.

-Mets toi à l'aise, je reviens tout de suite avec un bon café bien chaud, et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où elle revint une minute après avec deux tasses de café bien fumant.

Regardant le jeune homme avec insistance, elle se décidât enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Fait quoi ? lui demanda Envy sur un ton innocent

-Tu le sais bien ce truc avec ton bras qui les à fait partir en courant

-A ça, lui dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol en pensant qu'elle aussi devait le prendre pour un monstre ce qui le blessait énormément, c'est une très longue histoire…

Elle lui attrapât la main avant de continuer :

-Cela tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps

Il leva alors la tête vers le visage de la seule personne au monde qui n'avait pas peur de lui et se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Alors, pris d'un irrésistible désir de se confier, il lui raconta tout : sa nature d'homonculus, ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il avait vu en quatre cents ans d'existence… sa haine pour son père et ses frères …. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à qui que ce soit. Et durant tous ce temps, elle l'écoutât, sans se moquer, sans l'interrompre, serrant plus fort sa main. Après plusieurs heures, il s'arrêtât enfin.

-Voila, tu sais tout.

Puis, détournant son regard vers les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre, il ajoutât :

-Alors me prends tu pour un monstre ?

- Non.

Le simple fait d'entendre ce petit mot remplit son cœur de joie, depuis tout le temps qu'il était sur cette terre, personne ne l'avait jamais écouté ou n'avait tenté de le comprendre, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie à personne et voila qu'il se retrouvait là… à parler avec une inconnue qui en plus de l'écouter, n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir et continuait de serrer sa main.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais te voir comme un monstre ou avoir peur de toi, ajoutât-elle, il est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été un ange mais, je sais au fonds de moi que tu n'es pas un monstre.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où brillait la lune tout en continuant à parler.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'ai confiance en toi et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux dire je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures et pourtant …. Enfin, tu vois…

Se levant, le jeune homme allât rejoindre celle qui était devenue sa confidente à la fenêtre avant d'ajouter…

-Merci.

Puis, sans contrôler son corps il approchât sa bouche des lèvres de la jeune fille tout en l'enlaçant et lui donna un baiser qu'il savait désiré des deux cotés.

A ce moment sa vie changeât complètement, pour la première fois il… était heureux, car pour la première fois il aimait et se sentait aimer.

Ce qui se passa après, nul besoin n'est d'en parler…

La lumière du soleil pénétrait dans la chambre et réveillât Envy qui, pour la première fois en quatre cent ans, se sentait vivre. Il se tournât sur le coté pour regarder dormir le seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais aimée, il se sentait si bien, allongé là, près du corps de celle qui avait su lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla , il souriait :

Bonjour, lui dit il

Euh salut ….. on …on est où ?

Aurais tu oublié notre soirée ?

Euh , oui je crois, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Et bien on à discuté, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Kyra s'était déjà précipitée sous les draps, ce qui amusa beaucoup Envy.

-Kyra

-Non… ne dit rien

Il releva la couverture et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je me disais, je pourrais peut-être m'installer avec toi ici.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de la jeune fille qui le regardait, toujours rougissante.

-Oui je pense que … ce serait une bonne idée, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et ils se rendormirent.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Envy s'était installé dans la petite maison et vivait une vie normale, une vie d'humain. Le matin, il déjeunait avec Kyra et après, pendant que celle-ci remettait la maison en ordre, il allait au village pour faire les courses et n'oubliait jamais de ramener un bouquet de lys à la jeune fille, ses fleurs préférées. Tout se passait bien, mais un jour qu'il était parti faire les courses, Kyra eue une très mauvais visite.

En effet, les trois hommes qui, quelque mois plus tôt avaient permis la rencontre des deux jeunes gens, passèrent à la demeure des deux tourtereaux et s'en prirent à la jeune fille qui essaya de les chasser pendant que, ne se doutant de rien, Envy continuait ses courses avec le sourire.

Lorsqu'il rentrât, il vit l'état de la maison et commença à s'inquiéter, il courait partout en hurlant le nom de sa bien aimée… mais rien ne faisait, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un gémir près du tas de bois qu'il avait coupé la veille. Il se précipitât et là, gisant par terre dans une marre de sang, il trouva le corps de Kyra. La jeune fille était mortellement blessée, il le savait… mais il tentait de la rassurer, de la rassurer elle, ou de se rassurer lui-même ?

-Mon amour, lui disait il, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en sortir.

-Envy, pardonne moi je… je n'ai pas pu les chasser et je crois bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas raté…je crois cette fois je ne m'en sortirais pas !

-Ne dis pas ça, lui disait-il en pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, tu vas t'en sortir… tiens le coup, ça va aller.

Kyra fit une grimace de douleur puis elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme

-Envy… je t'aime…

Ce fut ses derniers mots, puis elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

_Epilogue_

Voila plusieurs heures qu'il était devant la tombe de sa bien aimée, un bouquet de lys à la main, regardant sans vraiment regarder les lettres qui étaient gravées sur la pierre tombale.

Il revoyait le visage souriant de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'amusait à l'arroser, quand elle courait dans les champs en riant et en criant qu'il ne l'attraperais pas.

Je t'aime.

Il déposa le bouquet de lys sur la terre et s'en alla sous la pluie qui, telle une amie compatissante, cachait les larmes lourdes de chagrin qui coulaient sur son visage.

Il continuait à marcher dans la nuit tombante, sans destination… sans but… tentant seulement de faire disparaître une profonde douleur qui laisserait à jamais une cicatrice…


End file.
